The present disclosure is related to the inventions disclosed in the following United States patent applications and issued United States patents:
(1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/463,749 entitled xe2x80x9cTREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA AND OTHER EYE DISORDERSxe2x80x9d and filed Jun. 5, 1995;
(2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/946,975 entitled xe2x80x9cSCLERAL PROSTHESIS FOR TREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA AND OTHER EYE DISORDERSxe2x80x9d and filed Oct. 8, 1997;
(3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/032,830 entitled xe2x80x9cSEGMENTED SCLERAL BAND FOR TREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA AND OTHER EYE DISORDERSxe2x80x9d and filed Mar. 2, 1998;
(4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/061,168 entitled. xe2x80x9cSCLERAL PROSTHESIS FOR TREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA AND OTHER EYE DISORDERSxe2x80x9d and filed Apr. 16, 1998;
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,737 entitled xe2x80x9cTREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA AND OTHER EYE DISORDERSxe2x80x9d and issued on Nov. 14, 1995;
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,299 entitled xe2x80x9cTREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA AND OTHER EYE DISORDERSxe2x80x9d and issued on Feb. 6, 1996;
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,165 entitled xe2x80x9cTREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA AND OTHER EYE DISORDERSxe2x80x9d and issued on Apr. 2, 1996;
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,076 entitled xe2x80x9cTREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA AND OTHER EYE DISORDERSxe2x80x9d and issued on Jun. 25, 1996;
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,331 entitled xe2x80x9cTREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA AND OTHER EYE DISORDERSxe2x80x9d and issued on Oct. 11, 1994; and
(10) U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,952 entitled xe2x80x9cTREATMENT OF PRESBYOPIA AND OTHER EYE DISORDERSxe2x80x9d and issued on Mar. 3, 1998;
which are commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention. The disclosures of these related United States patent applications and issued United States patents (collectively referred to hereafter as the xe2x80x9cPresbyopia and Related Eye Disorder Patent Documentsxe2x80x9d) are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
The present invention is generally related to the treatment of eye disorders and, more particularly, to device for the treatment of macular degeneration.
Macular degeneration is a degenerative (age related) process that involves a highly specialized central part of the retina of the eye known as the macula, which is responsible for detailed central vision tasks such as reading, television viewing, sewing, etc. The various risk factors that may play a role in the cause of macular degeneration are being acutely studiedxe2x80x94heredity, nutritional deficiencies, arteriosclerosis and hypertension, smoking, exposure to ultraviolet light, etc., are all suspect but further research is necessary to clearly identify the most significant factors.
Signs and symptoms of macular degeneration are gradual blurring or distortion of central vision interfering with basic functions, such as reading and other like activities. It is not at all uncommon to experience some loss of central visual function as a natural consequence of aging, although many individuals suffer more significant and even drastic loss of central vision.
In many early cases, vision may not be noticeably affected and the condition is discovered during a routine medical eye examination as there is a typical appearance to the macula which alerts the ophthalmologist to the problem. Tiny yellowish deposits of degenerative material are often noticed in the macular area as well as alterations in the normal structure and pigmentation of the macula. Glasses will not correct the poor vision caused by macular degeneration.
While some people experience only minor inconvenience from mascular degeneration and are able to compensate and lead normal lives, many others with more severe forms of macular degeneration may be incapacitated. Conventional treatment, including surgical procedures as well as therapeutic treatments, such as those employing systemic injection of a drug candidate, have had mixed results, and, in certain instances, have caused deleterious side effects. A need therefore exists for a treatment that reduces or limits the effects of macular degeneration.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, it is a primary object of the present invention to introduce a device that may be used through a surgical process to treat the effects of certain eye disorders, particularly macular degeneration. As introduced hereinabove, symptoms of macular degeneration include gradual blurring or distortion of central vision functions. Typically, tiny yellowish deposits of degenerative material called xe2x80x9cdrusenxe2x80x9d appear in the macular area (or central retina), as well as alterations in the normal structure and pigmentation of the macula. Ultimately the macula area is destroyed.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, introduced is a device that treats the effects of macular degeneration and other eye disorders by manipulating the optical effect of the retinal surface of the eye. According to one advantageous embodiment, this is accomplished using a device comprising a body that may be employed to increase the depth of the fovea and, in the process, to make the sides of the clivus more convex, thereby utilizing the varying optical properties of the retinal area to increase the optical effect of the same. In short, a suitable association of this device with the eye will cause an image beam traveling from the lens of the eye through the vitreous humor to magnify and impinge an image perception area that is relatively larger than the macula and preferably encompasses the same.
According to one advantageous embodiment, the device includes a body adapted for association with the eye, having a shape prescribed to manipulate the retina of the eye to effectively augment the photoreceptor cells proximate the macula. The prescribed shape of the body of the device is that of a band, a segment, a partial band, a plate, or, for that matter, any shape suitably adapted to perform the functions described or referenced herein to treat the effects of macular degeneration as well as other eye disorders. In point of fact, such body may likewise have any suitable geometric dimension and physical shape, including circular, round, rectangular, triangular, quadrilateral, conical, or other like form, or suitable combination of two or more of the same.
In a related embodiment, the device is comprised of a plurality of segments, each having a body with a prescribed shape that enables the segments to cooperatively manipulate the retina of the eye. Again, this manipulation augments the photoreceptor cells proximate the macula of the eye to form an increased image perception area that preferably encompasses the macula. According to a preferred embodiment, two or more segments may suitably be in physical association with one another, and, in alternate or related embodiments, two or more cooperating segments may not be physically associated. Nevertheless, such segments may form any one or more of a band, a combined segment, a partial band, a plate, or, again, any other shape suitably adapted to perform the functions described herein.
In short, a primary aspect of the device embodiments introduced here, and described in greater detail below, is their common capability to manipulate the optical effect of the retinal surface of the eye to treat certain eye disorders. This manipulation may directly, or indirectly, (i) increase the depth of the fovea; (ii) make the sides of the clivus more convex to more fully utilize the varying optical properties of the retinal area; (iii) augment the photoreceptor cells proximate the macula of the eye to form an increased image perception area; (iv) alter the effective focal distance between the lens and the retinal area; or (v) some combination of two or more of the same.
The foregoing SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION outlines, rather broadly, some advantageous features of various embodiments of the present invention so that those of ordinary skill in the art may better understand the DETAILED DESCRIPTION that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereafter that form the subject matter of the CLAIMS OF THE INVENTION. Those of ordinary skill in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiments as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those of ordinary skill in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention in its broadest form.
Lastly, before undertaking the BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS and the DETAILED DESCRIPTION, it may be advantageous to set forth several definitions (in addition to those already provided) for certain words and phrases used throughout this patent document, as follows: the terms xe2x80x9cincludexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation, and may be used interchangeably; the term xe2x80x9cor,xe2x80x9d is inclusive, meaning and/or; and the phrases xe2x80x9cassociated withxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cassociated therewith,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, be a property of, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, and such definitions apply to prior, as well as future uses of such defined words and phrases.